Drops of Jupiter
by Forever's sun
Summary: She left him broken inside, lost and confused. Now after everything she's back and Nick only has one question for the girl he never stopped loving "Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out their?" xNileyx
1. Chapter 1: Love until we bleed

**Title: Drops of Jupiter**

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
and __did__ you missed me  
while you were looking for yourself out there?_

_**Drops of Jupiter by Train**_

**Chapter 1: Love until we bleed**

**Nick.**

"Uncle Nicky!" Exclaimed the four year old girl, waddling over towards the window, her blond hair was tied in two messy pick tails. The small girl looked towards her favorite uncle with curiosity, her eyes following his gaze. The sun was just rising from behind what she called the "flower hill" leaving an orange tint to the sky which would soon be replaced with light sky blue. Fearing to take another step she stood there the room in complete silence but she dare not make a move.

The small girl had only ever seen her uncle like this once in her life, she was just a baby and the memory was foggy but she could make out the same sadness that shinned through his dark orbs. Most people would think a child her age wouldn't be able to pick up those types of things, but there was a lot adults didn't know about the blond girl. But yet the world underestimates her because of her age. The small girl now finding the courage slowly walked over to her uncle tapping his shoulder slightly making him wince from the touch.

"Yes Bela?" he asked trying to muster the best smile he possibly could. But his smile wasn't right, like a photo left out in the sun to long; it's changed its color and looks sort of distorted. But he tried knowing he couldn't even fool a four year _what chance do I have to fool Joe? Even I can't even make his kid think I'm okay? _He asked himself. Nick turned his body towards the small girl tearing his eyes away from the sky.

"What do you need sweetie heart?"

"Nothing I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

He laughed to himself; Bela was always the type of child none of them could understand. Although having a mother like Selena it isn't a surprise that she turned out such a caring person even at this tender age.

"I'm fine, trust me. Why don't go and get some more sleep?" he suggested. Bela looked at him with a look she could have only inherited from selena that "Okay but I know you're not okay" look. Nick watched the young girl disappear from his view. He waited until he heard the soft footsteps against the wooden floor disappear before letting his smile fade. Once again he let himself gaze towards the backyard. And if he closed his eyes he could see her, in his mind a perfect imagine. She may be gone but she's always in his mind be that sixteen year old girl he fell for.

Not being able to stand it any longer, he stood up opening the sliding door stepping into the green grass of the back yard. The wind blew softly against his face, and he could hear her voice in the wind.

"_Nick I love you"_

"_I can't stay don't you understand!"_

"_Please don't make this harder than it has to be"_

A single tear fell from his eye, falling down his check. He could taste her; smell her in the area around him, why not? They'd spent so much time in his yard and everyone knew it. They all knew that when he gazed out to watch the grass remain still he wasn't actually looking at the grass, he was looking at her. It may have hurt like nothing else; but he wouldn't trade the memories for anything. And he'd never want to forget them.

Nick sat down in the grass, lying down so he could feel the wetness against his back. The sky was blue, the orange having left, and Nick was sure everyone would be up soon. So he closed his eyes, and slowly he fell asleep to the sound of the wind calling his name and whispering smoothing words to him.

"Nick wake up" a female voice called softly rubbing him arm genteel. He squinted his eyes letting light in; he could just make out the shadow to know who it was. He nods his head, rubbing his eyes from tiredness "yeah okay Selena I'll be right in". She nodded before retreating back into the house, her black hair moving slightly in the window as she goes. He'd often joked how weird it was that both Joe and Selena have black hair but Bela was blond, though he knew Selena would never cheat on his brother.

Joe and Selena had been together for seven year, and seemed to get stronger every day. Two children, two jobs and they still seemed to make time for each other, something most couples don't seem to be able to do. Nick had once wanted what Joe had more than anything, but now that seemed like a distant memoirs. Like a photo that you can't remember taking no matter how hard you try. Nick stood up taking a deep breath before entering the house, most probably to have yet another fight with Joe.

He didn't want to fight with Joe, but his older brother just could understand that he didn't want to be like him. He could hear the shouts that irrupted from his brother when Nick told him that he was planning to leave college.

"And what exactly are you planning to do with your life?" Joe had asked

"I don't know" had been Nick's response.

"That's my point Nick! I understand you're confused but that's what college is for, it helps you find out how you want to be"

"Can't you just respect my wishes?" Nick had pleaded, _why couldn't Joe just understand?_ Nick had thought to himself.

"I can't respect something I know is wrong" Joe had answered, ending the conversation by walking out of the room, leaving Nick to stand there like the complete fool he felt he was.

That fight had only been a couple of days ago and Joe had yet to stay a word to his younger brother. While Nick enjoyed the silence he didn't enjoy the glances Joe would throw his way. But apparently Joe had decided to speak even if it wasn't exactly what Nick wanted to hear at the present moment

"What your bed not good enough now" Joe was sitting at the kitchen table when Nick entered.

"Joe!" Selena scolded, but Nick held his up to her telling her that it was alright.

"Not that's it's any of your business but I couldn't sleep so I went outside for someone fresh air and fell asleep" It wasn't a complete lie, but Nick knew if he'd told Joe the truth about wanting to be closer to her. Joe would just sigh and book Nick another appointment with Dr. James and Nick wouldn't have it; the guy was crazier than Nick himself!

"Would you like some breakfast?" Selena asked breaking Nick from his thoughts. Nick looked her way, glazing at her delicate features before muttering "No thank you" and heading up stairs. From the stair case he could hear the silent fight between them, they were trying to be as quite as possible but both being passionate people it rarely worked out for them.

"Selena for god's sake! His 21 his got to get over her sometime"

"Like it's that easy for him Joe, Miley meant everything to him"

"Don't you think I know that, but she's not coming back and Nick has to move on!"

"When did you turn into such a Jerk?"

Nick didn't want to listen anymore, heading towards his room. He knew his brother was right; he'd have to move on as some point. But didn't he understand how hard it was to get rid of the memoires that felt like a permanent scar. He closed the door behind him only to find both Ben and Bela sitting on his bed playing one of his bored games. He smiled as Ben accused Bela of cheated, while the blonde merely shrugged her shoulders and told her older brother to deal with it.

"Hey why don't you both go down and get something to eat? Uncle Nick has to change" Nick suggested. Bela gazed up at her uncle and knew what that single meant, the four year old elbowed Ben who nodded and they both stood from the bed.

"It doesn't matter I won anyway!" exclaimed Bela as they headed for the door

"No you didn't!"

Nick couldn't help but laugh as he herd their chants all the way down the hall. They sounded exactly Joe and him when they were kids, though Joe and he had a bigger age difference. But that didn't seem to bother his brother at the time who didn't mind Nick tagging along. It was Joe who'd taught his younger brother how to catch a ball or ride a bike. Joe had been looking out for Nick his whole life, and Nick knew Joe cared about him more than words could express. Siblings were for life, and Joe took that literally. When their mom had died (their good for nothing father having run off long before that) Joe came back from living in the city, taking a job so Nick could continue high school without interruption. And Nick knew even though his brother always said he wouldn't have meet Selena if he hadn't that Joe gave up his dream for Nick.

A writer and Joe were good to. Now Joe worked for a commercial company; a nine to nine job that often meant having to fly to different parts of the country. All Nick wanted to do was be able to make Joe proud but also feel like he wasn't letting himself down, that was easy thought than done.

Walking over to his chest of drawers he pulled out a clean pair of track pants and a base ball t-shirt before heading for the shower.

**Miley. **

_Home _was the only word Miley could think of as she stood in front of her child hood home. Nothing had change since she left expect her mother had changed the mail box from "Cyrus" to "Lovato". Miley winced remembering that she hadn't even come to her mother's wedding having been to outraged to even think about jumping on a plane and attending. She was surprised how that one thing could make her look at the house completely different, she didn't even know if her mother would want her here.

After all she had a new family know, with consisted of two new daughters and probably grand kids. She knew Demi well enough to know the girl would be having kids as soon as possible; of course there was age difference between the two. Miley had always gotten along fine with the Lovato family, but her mother actually marrying the man! That was completely different, that would be like erasing her father, something she just couldn't stand for.

"Miley your fathers been died since you were eight! Don't I get to be happy?" her mother had pleaded into the phone, that cold November afternoon. Miley could remember the rain as it pounded against her apartment window, the wind hollowing like wolves hungry.

"Can't you be happy without a man?" she had asked pacing the floor.

"What is this really about Miley? Me marrying someone else or that fact that you hate yourself for leaving" Miley hadn't even responded she just hug up before saying something she would inevitably regret. That was the last time she'd made any sort of contact with her mother and that was over two years ago. Now she stood there not having the smallest idea what she doing apart from the fact she felt empty, numb.

She made her way up the path her knuckles coming in contact with the door. She waited, after five minutes Miley was about to turn around and go back to where she'd come when the door open. There in the door way stood a girl with long brown hair, which now had a blond tint to it the woman didn't look that much older than Miley. Her eyes widened in shock but more surprise at the girl that stood before her.

"Miley?"

"Hey Demi"

Miley's noticed her voice sounded rough, as though she parched even though she felt perfectly fine. There was silence for a moment time unfroze and Demi pulled Miley to her enveloping the younger girl in a hug.

"It's been way to long Miles" Demi said when they detached using the Nickname Miley hadn't heard anyone call her in a long time.

"Yeah it has" she answered not quite knowing what to say.

"Well come one in"

Miley couldn't remember a time when Demi's voice didn't seem happy _lucky I wonder what that feels like. _She asked herself as she was led into the house. Apart from baby toys that scattered across the living room floor nothing had really changed inside the house either, more pictures had been added; like Demi's high school graduation, college graduations, and Madison's middle school photo.

Madison Demi's younger sister would be in her senior year Miley thought trying to calculate the age difference between them. From the corner from her eyes she could see Demi taking her in, trying to finger her out. _Go ahead and try! _Miley mentally laughed to herself, Demi didn't even have a chance, after all if Miley couldn't even finger herself out what chance did Demi have.

"Demi who was at the door?" asked the voice of none other than Trish Lovato. The blond woman walked into the living her breath taken away by what she saw. Miley could see it in her mother's eyes, the hurt that glazed over them for a moment.

"I'm sorry I should be here" she muttered heading for the door.

"NO!" her mother exclaimed, grasping Miley's wrist enabling her from moving. Miley expected her to shout or scream, she didn't expect what happened next. Trish let out a sob, and threw her arms around her daughter clinging to her as though she would fade away at any moment.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to come home"

"So you don't hate me?" Miley asked in a timed voice afraid to hear the answer.

Trish took a step back looked into her daughters eyes which were filled with pain, longing. She took Miley's hand in hers, rubbing smoothing circles with her thumb.

"I could never hate you, Miles"

Tears escaped Miley's eyes falling down her tanned skin. Then something inside her broke, she wrapped her arms around her mother and began to cry "Mom am so sorry!" she cried. Trish didn't say anything just let Miley weep in her arms, letting her broken child let all her anger and sadness out through the tears that fell.

"Your forgiven just promise your won't leave home like that without telling me"

"I promise Mom"

The day went passed fast. There was allot to catch up on, and Miley was more eager as Demi filled her in to everything that had happened in her absence. Demi had gotten married and had a daughter named sage who was five years old. She'd meet her husband while she was away at college and the two decided to move back to Texas to start a family. Madison just like Miley had thought was in her senior year at high school, Demi gushed on about how like Miley she was.

Demi had then gone on the explain how soon after Miley left her father and Madison had moved in. Demi even described the wedding which sounded perfect, just the way Trish had always wanted. Miley couldn't help but smile at thought, her mother and father hadn't been able to afford the traditional wedding.

Demi then went on to prod Miley of what living in New York was like, Miley tired to give details without giving away any of the bad stuff. Miley noticed Demi making a special effort not to mention any Jonas, even though she almost slipped up once. Selena had been best friends and Miley speculated they still where. She wanted more than anything to ask about Nick but bite her tongue every time she felt herself about to ask.

After dinner Miley told everyone she was tried and returned to her room, that hadn't been touched since she'd left.. Once she heard Demi and Sterling who wasn't a bad good to her relief saying goodbye. She climbed out of the window, she remembered how she would sit on the roof for hours just looked up at the sky. Miley felt someone watching her, slowly her gaze fell from the night sky towards the house that sat opposite.

There was only one window lit, and their looking out at the window was finger. Miley could just make out the curly hair to know who it was. Their eyes locked for a moment, her blue with his dark brown. Then the light turned off suddenly and Miley could no longer see the figure. But one looked was all it took to for her to make up her mind

_I still love him_

_Now we're bound to linger on  
we drink the fatal drop  
then love until we bleed  
then fall apart in parts_

_**Until We Bleed (Feat. Lykke Li)**_

* * *

**Authors Note: OMG I'm back. I've had serious writers Block with the rest of my stories, but I'm going to try and update "I fall as hard as I try" soon I promise. Please let me know what your think of this story. Should I continue it or not**

**+3 Plus comments for chapter two. **


	2. Chapter 2: Who am i to say?

**Chapter 2: Who am i to say **

Joe.

Joe sat at the kitchen table, his hands running genteelly through his dark locks almost as if he was trying to pull some of his hair out. He didn't know what to do; all he had ever done was try and make a better life for Nick, but his younger brother wasn't making it any easier on him. Nick just couldn't understand that everything he did was out of love; Nick couldn't understand the simple fact that Joe would rather cut off his own arm than watch his younger brother throw away his dream.

He didn't mean to blow up at him, or to let those snarky marks pass his lips. But he couldn't help it—after everything Joe sacrificed for him, now Nick just wanted to throw it away? What kind of example would he be setting for Bella and Ben? 'To give up when things get rough, that's what example!' Joe thought to himself.

But more than it being Nick's fault, it was hers. No! Joe mentally scolded himself; how could he possible blame a sixteen year old? Well she wouldn't be sixteen anymore, but that was her age when she ran away. Joe knew what it was like to be confused more than a lot of people; he couldn't exactly blame Mileyfor it. She was young and was still trying to find herself, and he was sure she didn't want to hurt Nick the way she had.

Joe closed his eyes, and he could see them smiling happily at each other. They were sitting on one of the benches in the backyard, sharing a pocket of gummy bears, which were Nick's favourite. It was pure innocence that he saw; through the hard life both had been dealt, they could still smile and laugh together as if they didn't have a care in the world. Joe stood from the table, making his way up the staircase. He stopped at the first door, popping his head in to make sure Bella and Ben were all right.

Both youngsters were tucked in under their quilts, sleeping soundly without a care in the world. Joe smiled softly, turning around to proceed towards the next bedroom. Joe could hear Nick whimpering in his sleep, thrashing around, tossing and turning, and kicking the sheets of his sweating body in his sleep. Joe made his way quietly into the room, bending down to Nick's level beside the bed. "Hey Buddy, I'm here. It's okay," he soothed, running his hand threw Nick's unruly hair. Nick's mumblings subsided and soon he was in a deep slumber.

Satisfied, Joe stood up and walked out the door, clicking it softy closed behind him. Nick hadn't been like this since Miley hand left and Joe wondered what possible could have happened to make Nick come full circle. With that though in mind, Joe climbed into his bed, pulling Selena on him so she was sleeping against his chest softly. His eyes slowly drifted shut, but he couldn't get the sound of Nick's whimpers out of his head.

Joe woke up in a surprisingly good mood. He went through his morning: getting out of bed at six AM, getting into the shower and putting on his work clothes; which consisted of a tailor made suit, which cost a fortune. He still remembered Selena brining it home after a long day of shopping with Demi and the kids. She had stated that since he was a partner now he needed to look the part, and that it didn't matter if it was out of their budget because he deserved to buy something nice for himself.

He was about to fight back when Nick had placed a hand on his shoulder, silently giving him a look. After he was ready, he walked down the stairs to find everyone eating breakfast. At his entrance, Selena turned to him, throwing a look towards Nick subtly before turning back to the stove. Joe really didn't feel like having a talk with Nick and probably ruining both  
their days but knew it was inevitable.

"Joe, you have to talk to him!" Selena had pushed, grabbing a cloth to clean the kitchen table.

"Selena, I've tried; he just doesn't listen!"

"Well, maybe if you didn't shout at him all the time then he wouldn't mind talking to you!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" he exclaimed, fighting the urge to bang his fist against the table in anger.

"Hey!" She stopped her actions, realizing what she'd done. Selena moved towards Joe, rubbing her hands softly up and down Joe arms soothingly. "I'm sorry; that was out of line. Please just talk to him. Even Bella is starting to worry." Joe closed his eyes before nodding, and gave Selena a kiss before leaving the room. It had taken him over half an hour to calm down after that, locking himself in his office until the rage was gone. Rage was always something Joe had to deal with since his first hit purity. Though it was something he hid pretty well, he knew both Selena and Nick had cottoned on to the fact that sometimes he just couldn't control himself.

"Nick?" he asked snapping out of his thoughts. He watched his younger brother turn towards him, annoyance displayed on his features.

"Hey, can we talk in the office, please?"

"Um, sure…" Joe could hear the uncertainty in Nick's voice, but didn't let it faze him. He turned around and made his way towards his office, aware of Nick's presence behind him.

"Look, I'm sorry for the snarky remark yesterday."

"It's okay, I kinda had it coming," Nick admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Joe laughed, grabbing his laptop and placing in into his brief case. He then zipped it up, grabbing the straps before going over to stand in front of Nick.

"I just want you to know that—" Nick cut him off putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I know, Joe. Don't worry bro, I'm fine." Nick's voice held cracks, and Joe knew he was lying but just didn't want to press it. So he merrily smiled at Nick once before heading for the door. As he walked towards the door, he could hear Selena trying to make Ben and Bella hurry up

"Come on, guys, you're going to be late for school!" she pleaded.

He shook his head, grabbing his coat from the rack before heading for the door. The sun greeted him; it shined against the skin, making him smile. Oneof the only things he missed about Texas while he was away living the in city was the sun, which didn't seem to be the same.

"Demi, the last thing I feel like doing is going to the grocery store!" whined a girl from across the street.

At first Joe thought nothing of it until he recognized the voice of the girl. His head shot up and for a moment his mouth fell open. It was her. She didn't see him; she stood there, arms folded across her chest, obviously not happy about something or another.

"Miley, stopping acting childish and get in the car." Joe could tell it wasDemi's voice. And then there was the giggle of Sage tugging on Miley's arm and leading her towards Demi's car. He watched as Miley stood in front of the passenger side door, not making any movement. Joe could see Demi's face; she was starting to get impatient. He knew it was wrong to look, but he couldn't help himself.

"Oh no, Auntie Miley, Mamma has that look on her face!" he could hear Sage warn.

"OKAY! Fine," Miley exclaimed, opening the passenger door and climbing in after Sage. Joe shook his head, a foreboding feeling sweeping through him. This was the last thing Nick needed, and Joe could see what would happen if they got close again and Miley decided to leave. No, Joe had to stop this at all costs.

**Miley**.

All Miley had wanted to do today was sit in the backyard and read one of the novels a friend from the city had recommended. But no, they wouldn't let her do it; they kept going on and on about how it's not good to stay inside.

"It's perfectly normal for me to stay at home and read!" she argued, folding her arms across her chest in annoyance. Richard Lovato sat across from her, peeking over from the newspaper that covered his face.

"Why don't you help Demi run her to-do list?" he offered.

"That sounds like a great idea!" her mother exclaimed.

Miley shot Richard a glare, making him hide behind his paper once more. Couldn't they understand that staying at home wasn't a bad thing? Some sun would do her good. But no, now she was sitting in the back of Demi's car listening to Sage tell her about her school and how excited she was because they were preparing to do something for the county fair. Miley listened,  
trying to pretend that she was interested, but after a while found herself tuning Sage out.

Sage's school was all too familiar to Miley; she'd remembered going there herself when she was Sage's age. It was the first place she'd ever meet Nick. Even just the thought of him made her chest hurt like someone had stabbed her heart right through, but yet she was still alive.

That morning had been emotional for Miley; it was the first time she'd ever been without ether of her parents. Which Billy Ray, Miley's father, blamed Trish, "You're suffocating the girl!" He'd complain every time a mother from the block would invite Miley over for play time, and Trish said no. "It's not suffocating, its love," Trish would always counter, ending the conversation there.

She'd begged her parents not to make her go, promised to do every chore in this house if they'd let her stay home, Sadly enough for Miley she found her standing in front of small building which was larger than most houses but not as big as the high school she'd seen from the back seat as her mother drove. Again Miley had pleaded until Trish took her to class herself, leaving her in the nice hands of Miss Amanda (who would later on have a nervous breakdown) but Miley had left for middle school by then.

"Why don't you come sit by Nick?" Miss Amanda had offered, pulling Miley's towards a small boy with curly hair.

Miley back then was a shy girl before coming into her town, before boys started to see her not for another classmate but as "hot" as a lot of boys from the small class would later on call her.

The boy offered her a friendly smile as she sat down, trying to hide her sniffles from the class.

"Hey do you want a piece of my chocolate?" The boy had asked, trying to cheer her up. Miley nodded and watched as the boy had broken the chocolate into two and handed her a piece.

"I'm Nick, by the way."

"I'm Miley."

Miley smiled as the memory faded from her mind. Nick had been Miley's first real friend; over the years they had had their fights had the awkward talk and made the switch from best friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. As Demi revved up the engine, Miley shook her head, because there was no point in daydreaming about the past, which she'd ruined.

Later that afternoon, once she'd come home from running all the things Demi needed to do, she went outside and sat in the front lawn. She opened her book, running her fingers across the smooth pages before she began to read softly to herself:

_"It is in the depths of contemplation that love is discovered. Not the idea of love, beliefs about love or fantasy love, but love itself. Love has always been present, but unseen. It is not of this world, but can erupt into this world through us. Love is not an action, but action can be the fruit of love. Love, real love, is beyond words and concepts. It can only be tasted. It is to be found at the heart of now, but only when one gives profound attention to what is."_

She loved Simon small; the way he wrote about love was pretty darn accurate. Love was like something out of this world; it was beyond words orconcepts. They say love is different for everyone, and that's how Miley felt. As she continued to read she noticed that someone was watching her, and from the corner of her eyes she spotted a tanned man or maybe boy across the street looking at her with intent. She nearly looked up to smile until she realized who it was.

She was going to have to speak with Nick had some point and who knows when I'll get him alone! She couched herself as she stood from the grass. She placed the book at her feet, squared her shoulders and walked across the empty road to meet Nick. She noticed how much he looked the same, but different at the same time. Older but still had that child inside him.

"Hey," she called, afraid to step onto his lawn.

"Um, hi." His voice was deeper than she had remembered—smoother, more  
manly.

"Look, I think—" but Nick cut her off, not letting her even get out the words she'd been wanting to say since the day she'd left.

"I don't want an apology; in fact, I don't want anything from you! I don't need you and I haven't for a long time, so save your guilt for someone else!" And with those words, which stung, he turned around and walked back into the house.

Miley stood there for a moment before turning her back to the house, clear tears running down her face.

I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you love me  
I don't know anything at all  
And who am I to say you need me  
I don't know anything at all  
Who am I to say – Hope

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey everyone sorry it took so long but i now have a beta reader ExtremeWriter who is amazing! So it might take a little longer for updates but they'll be much better chapters. So Joe's POV was kinda an insight to his character, every once in while i'll be putting either his or Demi's or selena's but for the most part it will be Nick and Miley's POV**

**Thanks for reading and please review with your thoughts.**

**Love Laura**

**3+ for the next chapter  
**


End file.
